


I'l write a new tittle later damit

by Homosexual_dinosaur



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alex is like 2 yrs younger than everyone, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Debate Club, F/F, F/M, Fluff, George Washington is a Dad, I'll add on later, John+Philip don't die, M/M, Mostly Fluff, No Smut, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, eliza/maria - Freeform, like i'd die for some good fluff, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosexual_dinosaur/pseuds/Homosexual_dinosaur
Summary: Alex skips two grades and is the only 15 year old in a sea of 17 year olds. Washington adopted Alex. George Washington and King George are fighting over being in charge of the student government at Colonial high. They both run debate. The school is separated into 3 sides right now: the Loyalist (*loyal to King George and his rules), the Patriots (*what to change the school with George Washington), and the Neutrals.





	I'l write a new tittle later damit

It was Alex’s first day of school, and he already wanted to leave. He had only been here for 20 minutes, and, even now, he was still being barraged with strange looks and stares. Geez, it was like none of them had seen a 15 year old before. Was it the fact that he was 2 years younger than all the other students, or that that he was a new student who came in the middle of November, the reason that they were looking at him like an alien from a far away galaxy. Or maybe it was that he was walking side by side with a teacher/his dad to class. Yep, that’s social suicide. But, even after 5 months, it still feels weird to be living with Mr. Washington. Despite Washington’s best wishes, he still wouldn’t give in to calling the man ‘Dad’. It just wasn’t happening.  
“If you have any questions, come by my room. Oh, and remember not to aggravate or start anything this time,” George insisted,” You still need to send an apology to Mr. Heere from last week’s incident.”  
“It wasn’t my fault that he decided not to put on pants before walking out the house,” Alex grumbled while trying to avoid looking into the man’s eyes.  
“Just make sure to be careful, ok?” He looked down at the boy expectantly. “Let them, know that you are a young man of great renown.”  
“Yes, sir,” Alexa replied, trying to hide the small growing on his face, “I’ll make you proud.”  
And with that, Alexander was facing his new first period classroom. He lifted his arm to open the door as Washington watched proudly. It was his first moments of a brand new year, and he was not throwing away his shot.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and whoa that was fun yet cringey. and frick i need an editor. leave some suggestions and comments if you want too. Oh, and some constructive criticism would be lovely.Sorry that it's so short, I'll try to update every week. See you next time :-).


End file.
